tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichijiku Aitani
"I bet Sailor Moon never has to worry about this!" - Mythical Mew Mew Ichijiku Aitani (藍谷 いちじく) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Fig. Appearance Ichijiku Ichijiku is a fair skinned girl with thigh length mauve hair and cornflower blue eyes. Her casual clothes are rather feminine, usually consisting of skirts or dresses, while at school she wears the Shinjuku Hayashi uniform with black calf-high socks. Her café uniform is a knee length violet dress with a white heart-shaped apron with pale lavender frills around the heart and pale lavender ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a violet bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a violet heart on the tongue and violet laces. Lastly, she wears a lace headband. Mew Fig When transformed, Ichijiku's hair and eyes turn violet, and her hair is held in long pigtails with white bows. Her outfit is a violet, thigh length dress that curves towards her legs at the end. Her shoes are violet flats, and her violet gloves reach her elbows. She also has violet garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with white lace. Her Mew Mark, a ring with a diamond in the middle, is on her left thigh, below her garter. Personality Despite being the oldest of the team, Ichijiku is far from responsible. She spends most of her time sleeping or reading comics. She wants to become a famous comic artist but is unable to finish any of her drawings. Abilities Transformation Ichijiku’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Ichijiku with her DNA morphing in the background. A streak of light hits her body, forming her dress and putting her hair in pigtails, rings of light glide up her arms and legs, making her gloves, shoes, and garters dissolve onto her body. The light then forms her choker and pendant. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Ichijiku's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. Weapon and Attack Ichijiku's weapon is the Fig Ribbon, a white ribbon whip with a violet handle and a dark purple jewel-like knob on the bottom. On the upper end of the handle is a golden bow with a pink heart in the middle. Her attack is Ribbon Fig Shine, in which her ribbon begins to shine and spiral around her body, she then cracks the whip, sending a lash of energy towards her opponent. Fighting Style Ichijiku prefers to take a defensive role, staying on the sidelines and acting as a distraction or warning her teammates of any danger they haven't spotted. She often uses her whip to restrain or trip her opponents, allowing the others to get their chance to attack. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (TBA) Relationships Fumiko Murasakita and Daisuke Aitani Ichijiku was very close to her mother and was understandably distraught when she died. She remains close with her father and understands how difficult everything has been. Ayako Aitani Ichijiku has mixed feelings towards her step-mother, on one hand she's unfriendly and unsocial, but on the other hand she makes her father happy. Ame Momose She finds Ame adorable and will often go to her for help with colors and character designs for the comic she's working on. Kyoho Aitani Ichijiku would like to have a close relationship with her younger step-sister, and is upset by Kyoho's anger and frustration towards her. Suguri Akamura Ichijiku doesn't mind Suguri, as all of her requests give Ichijiku a chance to practice her drawing skills. Nashi Midoriyama Ichijiku admires Nashi's ability to stay focused on her studies, but does wish she'd try to relax at times. Mikan Orenjitake She finds Mikan adorable and enjoys her upbeat attitude. Yuzu Orenjitake Ichijiku considers Yuzu pretty but believes that her personality and all around attitude take away from that. Kou-Kou Banli Ichijiku and Kou-Kou are classmates and good friends. They are shown spending a lot of time with each other. Development Etymology Ichijiku is the Japanese word for 'fig'. Aitani is made up of two kanji. Ai, which means 'indigo' and Tani, which translates to valley. Fig refers to a soft, pear shaped fruit with dark flesh and small seeds. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Mia Miller/Mew Mia *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Ilaria Aitani/Mew Ilaria *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Wú-Huā-Guǒ LánGǔ (藍谷無花果, LánGǔ Wú-Huā-Guǒ)/Mew Mew Wú-Huā-Guǒ (貓貓無花果, Māo Māo Wú-Huā-Guǒ) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Mòu-Fāa-Gwó LàamGūk (藍谷無花果, LàamGūk Mòu-Fāa-Gwó)/Mew Mòu-Fāa-Gwó (喵無花果, Miu Mòu-Fāa-Gwó) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Ichiku Park (박이치쿠, Park Ichiku)/Mew Ichiku (뮤이치쿠, Myu Ichiku) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Ichijiku Aitani/Mew Fig *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Ichijiku Aitani Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Mia Miller/Mew Mia *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Ichijiku Aitani/Mew Fig *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Mia Miller *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Mia Miller *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Mia Miller/Miau Mia *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Mia Miller/Mew Mia *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Mia Miller/Mew Mia *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Mia Miller/Mew Mia *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Mia Miller/Mjau Mia Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Mia Miller *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Mija Miller/Mjau Mija *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Ichijiku Aitani/Mew Ichijiku *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Mia Miller/Mew Mia (Season 1) Figa Aitani/Mew Figa (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - Mia Miller/Mijau Mia Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian)' - Ilaria Aitani/Mjau Ilaria Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Kerry Williams *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Maria Letizia Scifoni *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Rúpíng Liú (劉如蘋, Liú Rúpíng) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Hówaih Gōu (高可慧, Gōu Hówaih/Miu Miu Ko) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Mi Na Yun (윤미나, Yun Mi Na) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Sriarpha Ruennak (ศรีอาภา เรือนนาค) *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - N/A *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Lulu Jacobsen *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Sofia Kapsampeli *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Samira Fernandes *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Patricia Acevedo *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - N/A *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Judit Wégner *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - N/A *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - N/A Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Geneviève Doang *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Jadranka Pejanović *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Liat Har-Lev *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Anna Vieira (Season 1) Bárbara Lourenço (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - N/A Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian)' - Eneida Rabdishta Weapon and Attack Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Violet Whip/Sparkling Ribbon! *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian)' - Ilaria's Heart/Ribbon of Light! *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * Short-nosed Sea Snakes live in Western Australia. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Chihaya Ayase from Chihayafuru. * She has the same English voice actress as Flora from Winx Club. * Her weapon used to be called the FigBon. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is FiGood Ribbon. * Her Mew Mark is a reference to Ouroboros. * Ichijiku and Kyoho were not initially step-sisters, but were completely unrelated. At one point they were biological sisters. Gallery Short Nosed Sea Snake.jpg|The short-nosed sea snake Figs.jpg|Figs Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Reptile Genes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages